


Day 1 - Sleeping

by Raepocalypse



Series: Fictober 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2017, Pharmercy, it's nothing more, sleeping, this is just soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: Fictober 2017 OTP Challenge: Prompt one is sleeping.Fareeha and Angela have a soft morning as they take some time off of work, during which they appreciate each other.





	Day 1 - Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna toss these into a collection so that it's not overwhelmed with tags right away. 1000 words isn't much, but that's what I can handle right now. Here we gooooo have some Soft Gays

She looked lovely in her sleep. Like an angel.

Instantly, Fareeha chastised herself for thinking something so stupid. She always looked like an angel. When she was working, when she was smiling, when she was eating, when she was doing anything. It made perfect sense. Her name was Angela after all.

When Angela was too exhausted and harried to get good sleep, her brows drew down and her lips bowed into a frown even as she tried to rest. Not now. Now was their weekend together, when no one was knocking on their door. The other healers were working overtime to make up for the lack of their healer. Tracer and Jesse were picking the slack up for her. Everyone was working together to give their guardian angel a break, give her a little time to regenerate herself. Just because she was ageless didn’t mean she never felt, that nothing ever showed.

This wasn’t the fitful sleep of exhaustion. This was the sleep Angela got when she had a soft day. It had taken three days to get her to this point, with Fareeha forcing her away from her holopad and communicator to check in with Lucio and Zenyatta. Three days of wrestling her girlfriend down onto the sofa and forcing a blanket around her to watch a slew of shitty B movies and bringing her ice cream. Three days of aggressive snuggles and hot chocolate instead of coffee, of turning her alarm off after she went to bed to trick her into sleeping int. Three days.

Finally, she had this beautiful woman peaceful at her side. Her hair was a mess, blonde locks matted to her forehead by the pillow. Her mouth was open just a little, petal pink lips parted and letting out soft whistle-snore with every breath. There was a wet spot on the pillow, drool that shouldn’t be as endearing as it was. She could remember hearing Jesse talk about Hanzo this way and thinking he was an idiot for it. She would never tell him that he was right. There was a certain fog that came over a person’s eyes when they loved someone.

In her sleep, Angela let out a soft hum, a happy sigh. She rolled toward the warmth of Fareeha’s body and smacked her lips. Without thinking, Fareeha slid a hand up and caught Angela’s threading their fingers together. She didn’t want to get up anyway. It was too early to be moving, really, and she wasn’t interested in granting the day it’s start yet. Maybe if she stayed here long enough, she could get back to sleep. Maybe she would be able to drift off just like this, hands linked with an angel across from her.

***

Angela woke slowly. They had been at this for three days and once again, Fareeha had turned her alarm off. She couldn’t find it in herself to mind, however. Not today. Today she felt like she could finally be lazy, she could finally be alright with this. She stretched her muscles slowly, not reaching out, just tensing and contracting them as she writhed in the soft sheets. Her hand was wrapped in more warmth, a little damp from the heat and the closeness. She dragged open one eye, then the other. Light was streaking in from the shutters, giving the room and the sheets a glow morning glow.

Beside her, Fareeha’s eyes were closed, her breathing even. She was snoring, her mouth hanging wide open. Her dark hair was a messy nest, sticking up in every direction already. A smile tugged at her lips. Ridiculous. What an idiot. Her idiot. Leaning forward, she touched her lips against the woman’s forehead.

Fareeha groaned softly, shuffling closer and invading her pillow space. Her morning breath wasn’t great, but it was almost endearing. She remembered Jack talking about this. When things had started getting bad with Gabe, when he drank a little too much and tried to remember the good times. It wasn’t the big moments he recalled, it was the ones like this. Morning breath and the mess of dark hair. The clammy hands clinging to one another even in sleep. She wondered if they had ever forced one another to take a break or if that was their undoing. Work and work and work and not enough late mornings.

Carefully, she untangled her hand and pressed another kiss to Fareeha’s forehead, edging her way toward the side of the bed and out of the sheets. Just as she started to turn, an arm swung around her waist and dragged her back, cuddled to a warm chest like a well-loved toy. She let out a squeak and fought, but her heart wasn’t in it.

“Five more minutes,” Fareeha grumbled, the words making the edges of her hair flutter against her neck.

“Fareeha,” Angela sighed, wriggling a little and not getting anywhere. Her arms tensed just enough to form a cage, but not squeeze. Abruptly, Angela was reminded how much she adored those biceps.

“Five minutes.”

Sighing, Angela resigns herself and reaches carefully for the holopad she knows is plugged in near the nightstand. If she can just get…

“Don’t you dare,” Fareeha mumbled, squeezing just a little now.

Fighting a little more, Angela argued, “I’ll be bored! Fareeha, I want to watch cat videos!”

“No cat videos. Back to sleep.” As though it ended the argument, Fareeha pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and settled down, arms locked around her in a cage.

A little more struggling before Angela gave up. The holopad was too far away to get to if she was going to be held onto like this. “You had better let me up if I have to pee, Amari,” she said warningly.

“I will let you up when I’m ready to let you up. Go back to sleep.”

Grunting and rolling, Angela twisted to see the clock on the other side of the bed. “It is ten in the morning. I am allowed to get up at ten in the morning if I want to.”

“No.” Another kiss, the same sort of firm press of lips that ended the argument.

With a final sigh, Angela flopped down.

Might as well go back to sleep. It didn’t seem like she was going to be getting up any time soon anyway.

She woke again in the embrace of warm arms, the body behind her slowly drawing away. “Where are you going?” she mumbled, words slurring with sleep.

“I have to pee,” Fareeha whispered, sounding almost guilty.

Angela turned, blinking owlishly up at her and then raising a brow. “Oh really?” 


End file.
